Kevin Jones (XV)
Kevin Jones is an Alliance N7 Special Forces Operator that specializes in sniping, special reconnaissance and direct action raids. Kevin is known among his team as an expert on a sniper rifle and often relied upon to execute missions. Little is known about Kevin's life but he enlisted into the Alliance after the end of the Reaper War and started his progress through the N Program at age 24 as a Sniper. N7 Career Kevin was inducted into the N7 program at age 30 and joined Wolfpack shortly after. Being apart of Blue Myrmidons Squadron, Kevin and Wolfpack focused on the Attican Traverse and Terminus System where the Yahg was a growing threat. It's unknown if Wolfpack came into contact with Yahg prior to the start of the Galactic War. They later focused on the Targarium threat and worked behind enemy lines for eight years to end the threat. Cold War Wolfpack was deployed to Khar'Shan where Kevin assassinated a high ranking military official for the Batarians. Batarian DNA was used to cover Kevin and his teammate from being found out. Kevin deployed to the Citadel to take down the Emperor of the Yahg during a meeting but didn't shoot due to not having a clear shot. Later that day, the Emperor attacked the Interstellar leaders and waged war on the Interstellar Republic. Kevin hunted the Yahg Emperor across the Citadel and went hand to hand with him. He ultimately lost the fight but pinged him with a tracker. Galactic War With warfare happening on colonies, Wolfpack planned to assassinate the Emperor on Parneck, the Yahg homeworld. John Shepard wanted to take him out personally, but later settled with Kevin pulling the trigger. Once deployed on Parneck, Kevin was able to secure the kill on the Emperor and his son. The blame was shifted to the rebel group and the Yahg Empire fell into Civil War. With rogue factions still out in the Terminus System, Wolfpack Team worked to secure the death of HVTs within the Yahg Empire. Wolfpack Team was often giving live updates to the Interstellar Republic and Alliance Commanders. Targarium Unknown signatures registered in 2210 when a sentinel species emerged into the Milky Way. Wolfpack was sent to investigate and found a hostile sentinel species. They led the fight against them for three hours until they were pulled out. Kevin knew what was coming and prepared himself to go back in. Working with his side partner Dusty, they deployed back into the Terminus System and fought the Targarium while gathering intel that would be sent to the Alliance and Interstellar Republic. Their efforts didn't do much, the Targarium were able to roll through the Terminus System and murder trillions. After escaping to Interstellar Republic space, Kevin worked with his mate and they went back out dropping off intel. Successfully embedding into the enemy lines, they infiltrated the main command ship, took out the main core and knocked out the advance of the Targarium race. They hunted down every enemy they could and worked to end the rest of the enemies that were still out there. Wolfpack was able to disable and destroy all of the Targarium command ships to stop the invasion in 2218, their worked saved trillions of lives that were south of the Terminus System.Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Systems Alliance Category:Characters Category:Systems Alliance Navy Category:N7 Commandos Category:N7